Aldis Kenson
Aldis Kenson is the grandfather of William Kenson, and likewise the great-grandfather of Plio Kenson in turn. Many years ago, one of Aldis's constant regrets was allowing his eldest son to marry the woman who he was initially married to; the woman who would birth William and his younger brother would turn out to not just be a horrible mother, but a thief who was constantly trying to get into the family fortune. Grandis, thankfully, put an end to this, but William constantly held everyone else at grudge because of not having stepped in any sooner than when they ultimately did. They were completely unaware of anything that she was doing until Grandis delivered the news (and a shackled daughter-in-law) to Aldis regarding the death of William's brother and how his daughter-in-law was the fault of it. Ashamed, Aldis had allowed Grandis to do away with her since the fact she had caused such emotional strain between William and the rest of his family forever disgraced her, and Aldis, to this day, has been trying to rebuild his family's relations with one of their grandsons and his own family. Personality (Note: This section is WIP for the moment. Will be updated as details are finalized.) Aldis Kenson is a genetic engineering master who specializes in finding and harvesting the DNA of long since extinct animals. However, one thing he makes almost perfectly clear to those who ask of him is that he most certainly does not approve of how unusually shading the government is towards him; they had requested from him specifically to clone back Dorudon and Basilosaurus to populate the oceans because of the missing DNA of several fish eating whales to bring back to life to help restore the natural environment of Earth into good condition. When Aldis asked why they couldn't find the DNA to the modern day fish hunting whales, they had kept constantly tried to avoid the question entirely. Thus, ultimately, the only reason Aldis even accepted their request to begin with was basically accepting their bribe for his help once they began to get desperate, and he basically told them to triple their offer and only then would they have a deal. While the government agreed to his terms, and the oceans of Earth became populated and stabilized by both of the species in question, Aldis still can't help but wonder what they were trying to gain from him in the first place... To make up for what he believes the Terran Government did as a case of poor judgment, Aldis eventually sought out the DNA of Livyatan melvillei, due to it being near indistinct from a modern day Sperm whale save for a few traits (the teeth, for instance), and how both species effectively lived and hunted the exact same way as another. However, Aldis admits he may had gone a tad too overboard in searching for genetic material, as he had once attempted to acquire and genetically enhance Orca DNA into a new subspecies of Orca called "Orcinus dominum" (Lord of the Kingdom of the Dead), as a means of bringing balance to the oceanic ecosystem. In hindsight, this is the one thing that Aldis both utterly regrets... yet also does not disapprove of as much as he does some other things. Mainly it has to relate to how the Aerosapiens eventually took notice of his research into this human made subspecies of Orca and were willing to pay Aldis any favor in return for populating their homeworld with the species, as the Aerosapien's homeworld is in a severe lack of aquatic apex predators. Due to solving the ecosystem collapse of the Aerosapien's homeworld, he no longer regrets the creation of O. dominum as much as he originally did; even then, he no longer has much to regret considering the human born specimens of the man-made species had died out due to an unknown disease, but absolutely thrived on the homeworld of the Aerosapiens. Aldis admits he had never truly gotten a chance to reconnect with his own family by the time he had married his late wife, and together had Ralph. He also shows a lot of regret with the fact that Ralph becomes infected with Werewolf Lycanthropy, mainly because Aldis was never informed of whom Ralph was getting involved with when he was younger, in addition to while he was unaware of how Ralph's own wife was abusing William and his younger brother. Due to this, Ralph has taken the time to constantly work for Aldis whenever he could, as Ralph only believes that working for his own father at his prehistoric preserve as a lab assistant. However, Aldis does not even remotely blame Ralph for his problems as he instead blames Ralph's ex-wife, who was "never to be spoken of again" as far as Aldis was concerned. Ever since his own son began working at prehistoric preserve, Aldis and Ralph began to reconnect with each other as father and son respectively. However, the same can not entirely be said for their case with William, though. William, so heavily distraught by his own mother's abusiveness, insists that all of his family was to blame for his suffering and his brother's death. However, eventually work is made into reconnecting William with his own relatives. Another note is that Aldis was extremely reluctant to clone back anything from prior to the beginning of the Cenozoic, and for a long time, did not clone any other mammals from earlier than that chronologically. However, eventually he (somewhat) got over it by cloning back a relatively small, gliding mammal from the Jurassic period of the Mesozoic. However, then there is the reason for WHY he dislikes cloning anything older than the Cenozoic; he is accidentally responsible for the sole specimen of Tyrannosaurus rex present in a top secret area of the preserve, all because of a DNA mis-identification accident. Originally, the DNA was thought to belong to an ancient relative of mammals which laid eggs, and then later on the DNA was believed to be from a bird instead. The ultimate result of this was Aldis more or less being forced into the task of having to end the life of a newborn T. rex, which is something he did not want to go through and did whatever he could to ensure that he did not have to kill a creature such as the sole Tyrannosaurus rex to where the creature could still live but not interfere with the primary park itself. As a result, Aldis has grown a very personal attachment to the sole Tyrannosaurus rex in the preserve, even dubbing him the unofficial "King of the Preserve" (in contrast to Rythum's "Queen of the Preserve" title). Accomplishments TBA Species currently in Prehistoric Preserve The preserve he owns is dedicated to prehistoric mammals. As such, some of the species in the preserve are listed below for references's sake. Also noteworthy in the fact that out of all of the "Cloning Masters" on Earth dedicated to cloning back wildlife to re-terraform Earth with ever since 50 years ago before the beginning of The Blue Tri, he is the ONLY one of them who is allowed to clone back prehistoric or extinct animals that had been extinct since before the 21st Century on Earth's history. This primarily has to do with not just how much Aldis's research had gone through in the past very well, but also because of the fact Aldis's research had allowed humankind to develop a cure for a sickness introduced by their extraterrestrial allies; the genes that the cure was located within were all within the very animals that Aldis would clone for his preserve. Also noteworthy is the fact Aldis has cloned back both Dorudon and Basilosaurus. In The Blue Tri, the Earth's oceans ended up having many lifeforms die out from an incident in 2159 because of Tyrannox, all toothed whales were wiped out in the aftermath. The response, not from Aldis, but from the unified government of Earth deliberately asked Aldis to clone back to life Dorudon and Basilosaurus in particular because they are missing a lot of the DNA of a majority of the predatory whale species that got wiped out, and they basically asked for those two in particular not just because they knew he had access to their full genetic code, but they knew it was a "take it or leave it" scenario in that they didn't have any other available options to fill in the gaps that these two particular animals would've filled in for the missing species of modern day whales. In 2228, as Aldis is on his final year of life, Aldis tells his family about a "dark secret" about his past owning Prehistoric Preserve that he had been trying to benefit humankind ever since. During DNA extraction for mammalian species, Aldis was attempting to clone back a prehistoric mammal from outside of the Cenozoic which laid eggs. What none of his scientists know, however, is that the DNA they were cloning back was misidentified; it was actually a Tyrannosaurus rex they had cloned back. Due to the healthy nature of the specimen and the fact this is the first and thus far only species of Non-Avian Dinosaur to have ever been cloned back, Aldis kept the specimen in secret because the breakthrough in research that could be gained from it was too valuable. As a result, the lone Tyrannosaurus rex was kept in a secret environment within Prehistoric Preserve and given a chance to live a healthy life as the dominant predator on this particular section of the preserve. For much of the remainder of Aldis' life, the Tyrannosaurus rex was known about by only a few people who have been to Prehistoric Preserve, and very few relatives ever learned about it's existence in the preserve. The Tyrannosaurus rex was kept in an enclosure which had it's own environment just like the open environments everywhere else in the preserve, but this one was specifically designed to keep the large Theropod from being capable of reaching areas where humans would be directly present. Aldis reasoned that even since the Tyrannosaurus rex has no others like it in captivity, it was to be kept in a relatively large sized enclosure where it could stay sane and healthy for much of it's lifestyle as an Apex Predator. (Note: Italics on certain names simply means the animal does not have a common name, and thus part of the scientific name is being used in that place. Also note some animals on here DO have a common name, but are referred to in-universe by their scientific names.) *''Paraceratherium'' (Small Population) *Woolly mammoth (Medium-Large Population) *Marsupial lion (Medium Population) *''Megaloceros'' (Large Population) *Dire wolf (Medium-Large Population) *''Nuralagus'' (Very-Large Population) *''Uintatherium'' (Medium Population) *''Dorudon'' (Large Population) *''Basilosaurus'' (Very-Small Population) *''Synthetoceras'' (Large Population) *''Smilodon'' (Medium-Small Population) *Short-faced bear (Small Population) *Quagga (Large Population) *Thylacine (Medium Population) *''Gigantopithecus'' (Medium Population) *''Livyatan'' (Medium Population) *American lion (Small Population) *''Arctotherium'' (Small Population) *''Megistotherium'' (Small Population) *''Orcinus dominum'' (Single specimen, captivity only) *''Voltaticotherium'' (Large population, Non-Cenozoic species) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (Unique case specimen) History The Blue Tri Side Stories: Blakshiip TBA The Blue Tri Side Stories: The Dream of Aldis Kenson TBA The Blue Tri Side Stories: The Legacy of Aldis Kenson TBA Design Notes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Genius Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animal Tamers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Old Heroes Category:Families Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Father of hero Category:Mentors